10 Elementos
by Geiser The Fox
Summary: El destino siempre depara muchas sorpresas, algunas buenas, otras malas... a Zatch, como siempre, le tocan las malas. Es mi primer fanfic de Zatch Bell, asi que opinad, por favor nn


**Notas: Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que hago de Zatch Bell. No vi el final, pero se bastante de la serie (no vi el final precisamente porque no lo echan TT). Si meto la pata en algún momento, me avisan, por favor.**

**Cap: 0: Por cada amigo, diez enemigos.**

**-Bienvenido, pequeño...- Una anciana apareció de un pequeño cúmulo de oscuridad entre toda la que había en la zona en la que se encontraba un pequeño niño con pelo rubio, túnica de color azul oscuro y zapatos del mismo color. Sus ojos eran redondos y anaranjados y tenia cara de inocencia.**

**-¿D... donde estoy?- El pequeño rubio miró alrededor de toda la sala buscando una entrada o, lo que mejor le quería, una salida de aquella zona. No sabia porque, pero esa zona le daba miedo, un miedo extraño, sin palabras para definirlo. Lo único que se podía explicar era que nunca el pequeño rubio había experimentado un miedo así, y mucho menos con el valor de su interior.**

**-Tranquilo... no tengas miedo- La anciana pareció leerle los pensamientos, ya que se acercó a el y le acarició la cabeza para que se tranquilizara –No he venido a pelear, ni mucho menos... solo he venido a avisarte... que un mal... un tipo de mal que nunca se ha visto en este mundo... va a llegar pronto... quizá parezca el fin... pero solo será el principio... del fin, tanto para bien... como para mal...- La anciana se desvaneció en esa oscuridad, como si algo la hubiera absorbido en su interior impidiéndole que hablara mas de lo necesario. El pequeño no sabia que hacer, y mucho menos de donde salir. Sus pensamientos no tenían sentido alguno, y una presencia de algo inigualable se acercaba, y eso estaba detrás del pequeño. Este se dio la vuelta lentamente y asustado, intentando pensar si quería ver que tenia detrás, o huir de aquello, fuese lo que fuese. Desde luego, no le dio tiempo a verlo, dado que un sonido extraño empezó a sonar por toda la sala, haciendo que esta desapareciera sin dejar señal de haber existido nunca.**

**-¿Hum...?- El pequeño se levantó de su cama. Estaba en su cama, casi sin sabanas, porque las tenia entre sus brazos. Lo primero que vio fue a un adolescente dándole la espalda y poniéndose un uniforme escolar: camisa blanca con botones, un pantalón vaquero y unos zapatos color negro. Su pelo también era negro, y algo alto.**

**-Buenos días, Zatch.- El adolescente le saludó, sin siquiera molestándose en darse la vuelta.**

**-Uff... he tenido una pesadilla horrible... incluso he pasado miedo de verdad...- Zatch, el pequeño rubio, todavía estaba sudando. Aquello no era una pesadilla... o, si lo era, era muy real.**

**-Ya... tranquilízate...- el adolescente se dio la vuelta, dejando ver unos ojos color negro. Lo siguiente que expresó su cara fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Ademas... ¿desde cuando tu tienes pesadillas? Es extraño en ti, pequeñajo-**

**-¡¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen pequeñajo!!- Zatch dio un salto levantándose de la cama y apoyándose en ella, todavía con las sabanas en sus brazos, como si no las pudiera soltar por nada del mundo.**

**-Lo que tu digas, Bella Durmiente...- Otra sonrisa ocupó la cara de Kiyomaro, el adolescente, el cual cogió su mochila, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó por las escaleras que daban al pasillo principal.**

**-¡Hey, esperame!- Dijo Zatch soltando las sabanas y poniéndose una camisa pequeña de color blanco y, encima, la túnica color azul oscuro. Bajó las escaleras a una velocidad en la que normalmente la gente se caeria dejándose en el suelo y parte de la escalera algún diente y llegó, girando a la derecha, a la cocina, donde la madre de Kiyomaro le dejó en la mesa un plato con cereales de chocolate. Kiyomaro también estaba ahí, pero el solo comió dos galletas para intentar dejar atrás a Zatch.**

**-Hola, Zatch, ¿has dormido bien?- Dijo la madre de Kiyomaro con un tono agradable.**

**-Pues... no sabría decirte, tuve una pesadilla, y fue espantosa...- Dijo Zatch mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezó a desayunar.**

**-A, esa es la razon por la que gritabas todo el rato y no me dejabas dormir, ¿no?- Dijo Kiyomaro, casi sin poder entenderle, porque tenia parte de una galleta en la boca.**

**-¡¡Kiyomaro, no hables con la boca abierta!!- Dijo su madre en un tono en el que se entendió mas bien: "¡¡Kiyomaro, deja en paz al pobre Zatch!!".**

**-Bueno, yo ya he terminado, me voy- Kiyomaro se levantó, cogió su mochila que estaba al lado de la silla, y salió de su casa.**

**-¡Hey, espera!- Zatch también terminó casi al mismo tiempo, se levantó, cogió un traje con forma de bolsa deportiva, se lo puso y salió poniéndose los zapatos del mismo color que la túnica. Ahí estaba Ponygon en su caseta, el cual salió corriendo hacia Zatch y Kiyomaro, con el saludo de "lamer la cara".**

**-¡¡Maru, maru, maru!!- el lenguaje de Ponygon era "inconfundible"-**

**-¡Ponygon, que después me quedan babas!- Ponygon saltó de la cara de Kiyomaro a la de Zatch, pero a este no le disgustó y le devolvió el saludo, momento en el que Kiyomaro aprovechó para escaquearse. Un poco mas adelante, Zatch le volvió a alcanzar.**

**-Jejejeje... de mi no te libraras tan fácilmente, Kiyo... de mi y de tu bolsa de deporte...- Dijo Zatch dando vueltas alrededor de Kiyomaro**

**-Me harás tropezar y me caeré encima de ti, y así nos haremos daño...- Dijo "Kiyo", en tono de "la seguridad es lo primero" **

**-¡¡¡Hola, Kiyomaro!!!- Una chica con un uniforme escolar igual al de Kiyomaro (quitando de que, en vez de pantalones tenia falda del mismo color) se tiró encima de el.**

**-¡¡Susy!! ¡Deja de aparecer de repente de cualquier callejón! ¡¿Es que me quieres matar del susto?!- Los nervios de Kiyomaro se acabaron en ese preciso instante, como siempre en todos los dias.**

**-¿Adivina que te he traido?-**

**-¿Otra naranja con mi cara llorando?-**

**-Emm... no...- Susy escondió en una cestita que llevaba en su mano una naranja con la cara de Kiyomaro, que estaba llorando- ¡Una manzana con tu cara riendo! –La cara que Susy había dibujado se había escurrido por haberlo dibujado con un rotulador de tinta -¡¡Aaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Se ha escurrido!! –Susy apareció en un rincón oscuro y agachada, con una penumbra rodeándola.**

**-Es la cuarta vez que le pasa lo mismo en este mes...- Dijo Kiyomaro sin pararse. El día pasó como siempre: un día duro y ajetreado en el colegio, especialmente con Zatch rondando por ahí. Cuando Kiyomaro y Zatch volvían del colegio a su casa, ya estaba atardeciendo y no hacia nada de aire, pero si un calor excesivo. De repente, se echó a llover sin previo aviso... y sin nubes.**

**-¿Qué demon...?- Dijo Kiyomaro poniendo su mochila encima de el para tapar la lluvia, mientras que Zatch no tenia nada con que evitarla.**

**-¡¡ROGUN!!- Un grito, parecido al de un conjuro, sonó cerca de donde se encontraban Kiyomaro y Zatch. Sin dejarles reaccionar, todo se volvió en blanco y negro y todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta.**

**-¿Pero que...?-**

**-¿Un enemigo?- Dijo Kiyomaro sacando su libro de conjuros rojo de la cartera. Sin embargo, lo único que se movía rápidamente eran ellos y dos personas junto a dos Mamodos. Uno de ellos estaba cansado, y tenia el pelo castaño, un jersey de color verde y un pantalón color marrón. Sus zapatillas tenían un color blanco y gris, y tenían aspecto deportivo. El Mamodo era niño con varios rasguños y heridas, al igual que su dueño, con una camiseta azul, al igual que los pantalones, algo desgarrados. Tenia patines, en vez de zapatillas, y se sostenía bien. Las otras dos personas eran diferentes. El hombre tenia una capucha color blanco que le tapaba la cara, y guantes del mismo color para tapar toda identidad de ser humano en esa ropa. El Mamodo era extraño. Tenia un pelo color rojizo y, por alguna razón, parecía fuego en vez de pelo. Tenia la misma ropa que su humano, pero a diferencia de que el no tenia gorro, porque seguramente lo quemaria, o daria la impresión. De detrás del chico del jersey verde aparecieron otras dos personas. Su humano era idéntico al otro, con el mismo "chubasquero" y guantes. Su Mamodo era igual, a diferencia de que este tenia el pelo azul, y parecía chorrear de agua. Si eso era un dos contra uno, Kiyomaro se lanzó directo a la zona en la que se encontraban, cogiendo a Zatch de la tunica y llevándolo también. Cuando llegaron, oyeron otros dos conjuros, uno del Mamodo rojo y otro del Mamodo normal.**

**-¿Cómo es que... no os afecta...?- Dijo el chico, arrodillándose casi sin fuerzas, al igual que su Mamodo, que se calló al suelo de culo.**

**-No es que no nos afecte, es que tu eres muy debil-**

**-Todos son muy debiles- Dijeron los dos seres de capucha blanca.**

**-No aguanto mas...- Dijo Kiyomaro abriendo el libro de conjuros -¡¡ZAKER!!- Los ojos de Zatch se volvieron totalmente blancos, y se quedó en estado paralítico con la boca abierta, de la cual salió un rayo electrico, que impactó contra el mamodo del pelo azul, pero este no se inmutó -¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!- Gritó Kiyomaro**

**-¿Lo ves? Todos son muy debiles- Dijo el mamodo recién atacado –Casi no merece la pena quedarse aquí... vamonos- Los cuatro desaparecieron tras retroceder unos pasos a una bruma del mismo color que el pelo de los mamodos.**

**-Imbeciles...- Dijo Kiyomaro mientras corria a ver al chico y a su mamodo- Hey, ¿estáis bien?-**

**-Si... mas o menos...- Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba**

**-¿Cómo os llamais?- Dijo Zatch con voz curiosa.**

**-Yo soy Garun, encantado, y el es Saïx.**

**-Gracias por ayudarnos- Dijo Saïx.**

**-De nada, pero... ¿por qué os atacaron?- Preguntó Kiyomaro**

**-No lo se... solo nos dijeron algo de los "10 elementos", pero no se a que se refiere –Dijo Garun.**

**-¿10 elementos? ¿qué es eso?- Dijo Zatch hacia Kiyomaro, esperando una respuesta, aunque no obtuvo ninguna. Kiyomaro estaba tan incrédulo como los tres que se encontraban ahí.**

**-Bueno, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, así que intentaré pensar mas en ello mañana, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo, pero... ¿podriamos dormir en vuestra casa?- Dijo Saïx**

**-¿Y eso?- Dijo Kiyomaro incrédulo.**

**-No tenemos hogar todavía, no tenemos dinero ni familia...**

**-¿Y que pas...? –Intentó decir Zatch, pero Kiyomaro se lo impidió tapándole la boca.**

**-Zatch, esas cosas no se preguntan... –Susurró Kiyomaro.**

**-Pues... fue un accidente... no quiero decir mas...- Susurró Garun, bajando la mirada al suelo.**

**-...Lo siento... bueno, en ese caso, supongo que podreis –Dijo Kiyomaro, dejándoles una sonrisa a los tres, dado que Zatch y Saïx parecian caerse bien.**

**-Gracias...- Dijo Garun.**

**-¡¡Bien, tendremos invitados en casa!!- Dijo Zatch dando vueltas alrededor de Kiyomaro otra vez. De vuelta a su casa, Kiyomaro le explicó a su madre lo que le Garun y Saïx le habian dicho, y la madre accedió encantada. Parecia que habia prevenido todo, pues habia preparado cinco platos, A Zatch, un poco de atun de cola amarilla, y al resto les dio arroz con shusi (Pregunta: ¿lo dije bien? xD). Según todos, todo estaba delicioso. Ahora venia otro problema: donde dormía cada uno. A Garun le daba igual donde dormir, asi que durmió en un costado de la habitación con un colchon, y Saïx dormia al lado suyo.**

**-¿En serio que no estareis incomodos ahí?- Dijo Kiyomaro, mientras alrededor Zatch y Saïx no dejaban de jugar por toda la habitación.**

**-Hombre, si me das a elegir, prefiero dormir en una cama- Dijo Garun en tono chistoso.**

**-Buenas noches –Dijo Kiyomaro dejando fin de la discusión con el mismo tono que Garun, apagando la luz, pero duró poco, porque se volvio a encender. -¡¡¡¿¿Quereis estaros quietos y dormir??!!!-**

**Es lo unico que se me ocurrió hoy, pero me pareció entretenido y lo puse. Plis, dejad rewievs para saber la opinión nn**


End file.
